


Weekend Under the Stars

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Beaches, Multi, Playful weekends, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: A weekend at the Hamptons with the two men she cares about most, could Tally ask for more?
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel/Tally Tarmel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Weekend Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver owns it
> 
> **Notes:** Written for cozy_coffee for comment_fic for the prompt any, any/any, The stars are out tonight. And for the allbingo prompt 'anticipation.'

Tally reclined on the poolside lounge. When she had come out to the Hamptons she had a tourist’s vision of what it might be like here. Funny since she lived in NYC her whole life but she’d never been in a tax bracket that allowed for beachside fun in the Hamptons. She jumped at the chance this weekend, but she had expected a nice private beach. To be sure there was some beach associated with the house but it had more scrubby trees in it than she imagined it would. Maybe she had more of a Malibu setting in mind.

 _Wrong coast_. Tally laughed at herself, sipping her beer. A warm night breeze played over her skin like a lover’s fingers. Her mind wandered to thoughts of how she expected this night to go. Just a few months ago, she couldn’t have imagined her current plans for the weekend. She hadn’t done anything like this in years and being here had taken her by surprise. 

Tally wondered when exactly when it began. Okay, she had a decent idea as to when. She’d been intrigued from the start. JT, on the other hand, was a stubborn man. Smiling, she remembered him coming home with the announcement ‘Gil, brought some arrogant asshole onto _our_ case! He actually asked me if I was a necrophiliac.’

Tally hadn’t ever gotten out of JT why Bright had thought to ask that. Gil vouching for Bright had at least unruffled JT’s feathers just a bit but he told her at least once a night, ‘Gil said I wouldn’t like him and he was _right!_ For a while, she knew her husband well enough to know that was true. The ever-chattering, high-energy, rule-flaunting Bright was everything guaranteed to get on JT’s nerves. 

Tally had liked Bright instantly when she met him but it took JT time to warm up to him, to care about him and then to move on to something else. It culminated in them being here tonight.

Looking over her shoulder as she heard footsteps behind her, Tally grinned up at JT. “Hey babe.” 

“Have you seen our yappie little yorkie?” He rubbed her shoulders and she pressed into his touch.

She reached back and flicked a finger off his forearm. “Be nice. He’s treating us to a weekend in the Hamptons. And Bright’s cuter than a yorkie, maybe more like a Bichon Frise.” 

He grunted. “That’s high maintenance enough.”

“And I think he went upstairs to check on the bed restraints and I suspect he’s staging the room with some of his favorite toys.” Tally swigged back her beer, grinning as JT’s fingers stumbled as the thought of it hit him.

“Who knew it would be handy that he always sleeps like he’s in a bondage dream?” JT gave her neck a final caress before taking the seat next to her.

“And you tried to run him off in the beginning.”

“Our boy has a thousand annoying quirks,” JT defended himself.

“I like that you think you don’t.”

JT narrowed his eyes at her but he smiled at the same time. 

“Oh, you’re both out there,” Malcolm called from the doorway. He sauntered over with a lantern in his hand. “I brought this if you wanted to walk down to the water tonight.”

“Will there be bugs?” JT eyed the long path from the back door to the beach. 

“Always,” Malcolm said as brightly as his name. “Or we could take a night swim.”

“Now you’re talking.” Tally set down her beer and swung off the lounger. She took stock of Bright. At least he wasn’t still in a suit, though she had some good ideas for his tie collection. “Though I forgot my suit upstairs.”

Bright turned on his lantern before going to turn off all the back porch lights. Tally blinked as her eyes adjusted to the almost total lack of light. He also lit up the pool’s light. The water shimmered blue from the reflected light off the painted bottom of the pool. 

“There, no one is going to see us from here,” Bright proclaimed.

“Should have known he was an exhibitionist,” JT muttered.

“Naturally.” Tally stripped off her clothes and waded into the pool without waiting on her men. The pool was warm and she laid back on the water, floating as she mentally counted how long it would take them to join her and would they make it a competition to see who got to her first.

Who knew JT could get naked that fast? Bright was unsurprising more fastidious about putting his clothes folded up on the furniture while JT left his as a trail to the pool. He splashed into the water making waves. Tally stopped floating, touching her toes to the bottom just in time for JT to swoop her right off them. He spun her in the water, her feet cutting plumes as JT kissed her.

Malcolm joined them, sleek as an otter, but unusually silent. Tally looped an arm around him, dragging him into a kiss. His lips, soft and pliant, parted for her. When she kissed him senseless, Tally left Bright in JT’s arms. Malcolm snaked his arm alongside JT’s neck drawing him down into a kiss.

Tally paddled backwards watching them. Her gaze drifted upward and her breath caught.

“Something wrong, hon?” JT asked.

She pointed skyward. “The stars are out tonight. It’s gorgeous.”

Both men looked up. 

“You don’t get to see this in the city,” JT agreed. 

“Light pollution is less here,” Bright said. “If you like this Tally, we’ll have to go camping one night.”

“ _Not_ in that damn cabin in the woods,” JT said hurriedly.

“No, of course not.”

“You’ll probably scream in the night even more out there.”

Bright shrugged. “You two can just cuddle me. I might stay quiet.”

“You can’t be quiet with a ball gag in your mouth,” JT protested and Malcolm splashed him playfully.

Tally suspected they’d be testing that theory tonight. “I can’t even imagine JT camping.”

“Me? And since when have you turned into a Lumber Jane?” JT waded through the water to grab her around the waist and pull her against him.

“So long as we’re not in a tent and there’s a real bathroom in the cabin I think I’ll be okay,” Tally said, canting her head back against his broad chest so she could watch the stars. 

“I can promise no tents and real bathrooms. There is only so rustic I’m willing to go,” Bright said taking her hand when she offered it to him.

“I think we have our next weekender planned,” she said, almost in a purr. Tally kissed Bright after she hauled him close. “Now what should we do next for this weekender?”

“I have ideas,” Bright said.

“You always do,” JT chuckled.

Tally knew that was true and Bright’s ideas might come with risks but they were usually good ones. This was going to be one hell of a weekend.


End file.
